Fragile Dreams of Twilight
by Kijin Yume
Summary: Dreams are fragile as glass. What happens when a lonesome boy loses his dreams? Warning: Yaoi, Deaths, and other stuff.


Fragile Dreams of Twilight 

_By: Kijin-Yume_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the characters. I only own the title and this story. 

**Warnings: ** Death, sadness, and yaoi. I might add more things along the way.

**Others: ** There's going to be a song in here, I don't remember who song it but I'll try to figure out or someone could tell me. 

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

**Prologue: Sasuke's POV.**

_Hundred days has made me older _

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face..._

"I'm sorry…" a voice held sympathy for me. A man with silvery white hair as the full moon, looked at me sadly before leading another man with dark chocolate hair away. I heard weeping from the younger man. I knew how he felt, losing a love one. Yes…I know how that feels. 

A gently breeze goes pass me while toying with my bluish black hair slowly with grace, tickling my face some. 

The weeping sounds slowly fade away into the wind, as I don't see them anymore in sight. 

A glistening tear runs down my pale cheek as I accidentally let it go. I'm alone once more…no, you promised that you wouldn't leave me alone again but…you broke it. I sniffle softly. Why did you leave me? I don't want to be alone. It hurts too much. I didn't want to lose no more loved ones, especially you. You're the only thing that keeps me going…but now… 

I look up to the cloudless day, with my dark onyx eyes that were now blood shot from before when I cried for the first time since when my parents were killed. 

_Thousand lives as made me colder _

_And I don't think I can look at this the same..._

Now…you're gone. Up where there was the angels can rest in peace. I look away from the blue sky, too pained to look at it anymore and look towards a tombstone, reading the fine carving of letters that imprinted the stone…

**_Uzumaki Naruto_**

**_Rest in peace innocent one…_**

**_1987-2004 _**{1}

Innocent one, that describes him perfectly. Pure innocence, beautiful radiant hair that was bright as the sun, gleaming ocean colored eyes that hold memories and emotions clearly. A smile that could pierce through ice and make others smile back, a well nice built body that showed how much he trained to become the next Hokage of the Leaf Village, energy that no one could compare to, not even me.

Hehe…I miss all of that. I miss holding your precious body to mine, holding your slender hand in mine….

Before I could comprehend what I was doing, I fall to my knees weakly while more crystal like tears of sorrow fall down my already tear-stained pale face. 

I want you back with me, so I can tell you how much I love you, kiss your pink lips. I can't take it, being without you around me… 

_But all the miles has separate, _

_It disappeared now when I'm rending of your face…_

Life isn't going to be the same anymore. You were the one that cheered everyone up with your goofy grins or act stupid and you were the only one who could drive my emotions out. I would snap at you or make a smartass remark about everything you did or said. 

I stood back up wobbly, losing a little of my energy instantly from pouring only some of my grief with my tears. 

I have to be strong for you. That's would be probably be what you've of wanted. I smiled painfully. Yeah…you would of wanted that Naruto. I'll be strong for you and for you only. Weakness was not your favorite thing. You hated it with passion. So did I, we had something in common there. You were full of power but sometimes it went away and you were left weak. You didn't accept that fact, so you continued to drive you over your limits. I admired your strength and your determination. You respected me because I was stronger than you and I wouldn't show any emotion. I was being a true shinobi, showing no mercy to my enemies. But you…you showed them mercy, letting them live.

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind…_

_I think about you baby _

_And I dream about you all the time…_

I walk towards your grave with a sadden smile gracing my lips, turning into a pinkish color from the tears that washed down on them.

I remember that time when I joined the enemy, Orochimaru to gain more power to defeat Itachi. You was furious with me; angered that I betrayed Sakura, Kakashi, the village, and especially you. You really wanted to kill me then and I got to see that anger that you held inside of your heart, turning you into the wildest, horrifying creature that I ever saw. You were like a demon with cold, bloody red eyes wanting them to see death, canine teeth that wanted to sink into flesh and rip it to shreds, claws that wanted to claw at something with power that was unknown to the naked eye to see quickly.

I choked out a deep sigh while one of my rough hands runs through my non- tangled hair.

_I'm here without you baby, _

_When you're still with me in my dreams…_

_And tonight it's only you and me…_

I let you into my dreams, making the terrifying nightmares to vanish without a trace. I truly could sleep peacefully at night but I wouldn't let down my guard in the darkness.

I stop suddenly in front of the grave, I shudder suddenly, remembering what the nightmares where about.

The devils playing with my mind, trying to weaken my barriers so that they could take over my mind and control me but one thing kept my barriers stronger than them. It's was you. You would extend a slender hand to me and I would grab hold onto that smaller hand. I felt safe when you were in my nightmares or dreams. You kept the darkness from turning my heart and me colder. 

_The miles just keep rolling _

_As the people leave their way to say hello… _

_I've heard this life is overrated _

_But I hope that it gets better as we go…_

I watch as the sun slowly goes down for the day. I stare at vary of colors coloring the sky with beauty.

Beautiful, just like you. You loved watching the sunset and watch the bright stars appear in the night. You were amazed at how many there was and wondered if you would be able to touch one someday. You wished that you could leave Leaf Village, away from hatred, coldness from the villagers because they thought you were the fox demon, Kyuubi. I saw you cry when you was alone and no body was near to hear except for me.

An emotionless chuckle escapes my lips as I close my blood-shot eyes, not wanting to see the light right now.

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind…_

_I think about you baby _

_And I dream about you all the time…_

Opening my teary eyes, I see the sun as already retreated back down from sight, letting the sky turn into a blackish purple color with glowing stars dotting their way across the night sky.

You always said that I was like the night, mysterious and dark. And I said that you were like the sun, warm and pure. Your heart was warm, caring, and strong. Mine…was cold, non-caring, or strong. You was stronger than me with feelings, you would always show your emotions with ease, you sometimes didn't care of the consequences, but me, I would always hide them, hold them back with needed force to keep them from showing. I didn't want to be weak. I didn't want to show you that I was weak. It gave me hope that you were accepting me as a friend…or more.

_I'm here without you baby, _

_When you're still with me in my dreams…_

_And tonight it's only you and me…_

You know, I only have memories left of you with me. I remember that time when I took you to a lake that I only knew of. You watch with awe as the water glowed mystical with brightness and peacefulness from the moonlights rays. I saw you blush and look away embarrassed and I just chuckled amusingly at you. One of my talented hands snaked around your slender waist, which you gasped in surprise, and pulled you to me. You looked at me with your shining blue eyes that held so much innocence. I couldn't but help to touch that soft, smooth cheek. My thumb tracing over the three whisker marks with gentleness. You leaned into the touch and made a very cute cat like purr. I chuckled again then without my knowing, I leaned down and capture your pink lips with mine. Your eyes widen with shock then it suddenly disappears and you close your eyes shut and you moan softly into the kiss, wrapping your arms around my neck.

My hesitant tongue licks gently across your bottom lip, asking permission to enter. After a moment, you open your mouth obediently, letting me entrance. My tongue dives in and roams everywhere in your hot cavern. You tasted sweet, nothing but sweetness.

_Everything I know, and then where I go… _

_It gets harder but it will not take away my love…_

You moan again into the heated kiss. I knew you were enjoying it, as well as I. My hands travel down to your butt and squeeze. You made a squeaking sound and jumped a little. I smiled in the kiss. My tongue started to wrestle with yours, feeling you shiver from the contact. We wrestle a bit before you gave up and groaned. I smiled again in satisfaction.

A sudden breeze blew pass us, making our hair fly everywhere in our faces. You giggled since you were ticklish. I broke the kiss apart, gasping lightly for air. You were doing the same and you smiled to me. My heart melted from the sight of an angel in front of me.

_When the last one falls, _

_When it's all set and done…_

_It gets hard but it won't take…_

_Away... my love…_

You blushed again with a deep crimson red spreading across your cheeks. I leaned again but towards your neck and I kissed it 

lightly before sucking and nibbling on the flesh. You moaned softly from the pleasure that you was receiving. 

Even your skin tasted sweet. I bit down on your skin, leaving a love mark on it. You made another squeak as I licked up the blood that tried to trail down your shoulder. 

I leaned back enough to see your angelic face and smirked when I saw you were slightly dazed. After a moment of silence, I gently laid you down on the ground and me getting on top of you. You put your hands on my shoulder and shudder as I grinded against you. I groaned lustfully. I captured your lips again in a kiss of passion. My hand slides into your shirt and rubs gently on your stomach where the seal of the demon fox was.

_I'm here without you baby, _

_But you're still on my lonely mind…_

_I think about you baby _

_And I dream about you all the time…_

My memories were interrupted by a ear-shattering crack of thunder from above. I blinked a few times while looking up to the sky, seeing dark clouds covering the moon and stars, and a flash of lightening sparked.

Great, just what I need right now. A storm. I gritted my teeth in irritation before letting out a frustrated sigh. I backed away from the grave and frowned slightly.

"Sorry, Naruto but I have to leave now but I'll be back tomorrow to visit you…ok?" he asked softly for the first time in a while. Silence was all that could be heard as another crack of thunder could be heard, followed by a lightening strike. 

_I'm here without you baby, _

_When you're still with me in my dreams…_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me…_

"See you tomorrow…love." He whispers softly before walking away from the silent grave. 

In front of the stone was a bouquet of white roses with a little note attach to it. Writing in a fancy way, was written in little letters, leaving a small message. It said…

**Dreams are fragile as glass…**

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

{1} – I don't know when he was born so I just put that instead.

There's the prologue. -_-; If I did any mistakes on it, please tell me so I can learn from my mistakes and do better on the next chapter. 

The 'you' is Naruto just to make sure no one is confused.

When my sister read just, she went in tears. I just blinked at her. It isn't that sad…is it? There'll be more deaths in this story unfortunely. 

I would've of done better, like make it more descriptive but since I have no idea where it was going to go so…yeah. ~_~;

I'm a little confused on the Yaoi and Shounen ai part. Don't they mean the same thing? My sister says that they mean the same thing but I don't believe her. So could someone tell me, please!! ^_^;

I'm a blondie so give me a break here! _; Well, actually my natural hair color is light blue. _ It's true, I promise. I just had a disorder in my cells. Oh, I have cat eyes too! Natural eyes too. I have to many disorders. @_X;;

Anyway, until the next chapter!

****

****

****

**_*-Kijin-Yume-*_**


End file.
